64 Reunion
by awabblertoday
Summary: Some AU with a bit of OOC and a few OCs... 64 people from different universes are invited to a reunion.


{okay, so here is my latest fic. Um, there is a lot of AU with some OOC and a few OCs. Still I don't own any of the main characters, and here it is! Please review!}

It is a really stormy day where Max and Emmy live. Emmy is 13 and Max is 10. They were drawing pictures in their old playroom while the babysitter (that they definitely didn't need) watched them curiously. After about two hours, she finally left them alone and Max undid the secret compartment in their windowsill. He grabbed a gold box and removed the sparkling dragon scale. He held it out and Emmy grabbed a side too.

"I wish I wish With all my heart To fly with dragons In a land apart."

The siblings have been reciting that almost every day since Emmy was almost 7 and Max was 4. The pale dragons lining their playroom became to life and swirled around them. The kids laughed and closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were standing outside a knuckerhole. They could hear two distinct voices yelling inside. Emmy turned to the pink dragon roughly her size.

"Cassie, hi."

"Hi, Emmy." She smiled, but her frown then turned to a frown when the boy's voice called someone a witch.

"What are they arguing about now?" Max asks the tall blue dragon named Ord.

"They have to go to some special reunion, Little Buddy. Only I don't think Zak really wants to go."

Then the knuckerhole burst. A two-headed dragon came flying out and landed on its feet. One side is green and male. The other side is purple and female. The purple side is whining and the green side huffs.

"Finnnnnne, Wheezie. We'll go to the stupid reunion."

"Yay, Zakkie! You'll Looooove iiiittt!" There's a pause, then she continues in a quieter voice. "Ooh! You know, Utonium says he's got a new formula that'll separate us just for a few hours."

"Hmm. alright."

"And Zakkie?"

He sighs. "Yeah, sis?"

"We're both supposed to bring 'plus one's."

Zak scans the area. Ord and Max aren't paying any attention. They are making mud pies like little kids. Emmy and Cassie are, though. Zak twitches his head.

"Emmy, wanna go to the reunion?"

She holds up her thumb. "Definitely."

Wheezie smiles widely. "Now who should I pick? Caaaasssie?"

"Yes?" She answers softly.

"Wanna go to our reunion?"

"Um, okay."

Emmy climbs on Cassie's back and they wave bye to Ord and Max. Emmy tells Max to tell Mom she'll be sleeping over at Hanna's house tonight (whoever that is). Cassie and Emmy follow Zak and Wheezie.

Hacker scowls at the invitation in his grasp. He hates reunions and he isn't too particularly fond of his family. He is thirty-six and he has two brothers. One of his brothers is older and missing. The other is a fifteen-year-old traitor named Digit. He and Digit really do not get along. Hacker also has two sons. His oldest is Buzz, and he's away at college. His youngest is Delete. Delete is actually adopted by Hacker's then girlfriend, who is now in jail. He and Digit have a strange relationship, since Delete will do anything for his dad and Digit will try to stop it from happening.

Hacker groans, knowing they're'll be no way out of this one. He calls for Delete, opting for 'Dunce Bucket' after the third time. His son finally comes stumbling into the open. He smiles a bit but anyone can tell he is scared. Digit is peering through a window.

"You're coming with me to the stupid family reunion." He then turns toward the window. "Pick one of your bratty friends, Cyber Turkey. You're not backing out of this one."

Hacker calls his brother Cyber Turkey because he spends a lot of time on the computer playing Flight Simulator. He really wants to be a pilot and Hacker thinks that is stupid and foolish. Digit races next door and rings the doorbell. A boy slightly younger than him answers the door while carrying a sack of pig feed.

"What's up, Didge?"

"Hey, Mattster. Wanna get outta this place for a while?"

"You bet."

"One catch."

"Ugh, Hacker's coming too?"

Digit nods. "And Delete. But lot of family's gonna be there and you'll meet tons of people you don't know and Hacker'll get lost in all them."

"Alright, deal. When do we leave?"

"Whenever the Grim Wreaker starts humming." Digit shrugs.

"Cool. I'll go leave a note."

Two invitations circle through Bear County. Too Tall is hanging out with his girlfriend of three years, Lizzie. He is 17 and she is 14. They are hanging out in a tree and someone in a football jersey runs by.

"Lookin' sexy, bruddah!" Too tall taunts.

The guy in the jersey ignores the remark. He slips a rubber band over a football and places a note within. "Heads up."

Too Tall easily catches the ball and unties the uniform. He 'accidentally' deflates the ball with his pocketknife that he 'happened' to be holding. Lizzie is resting on his shoulder as he reads aloud the invitation. He tosses back the ball without warning and Brother gets hit full force. Too Tall crumples up the paper and turns to his girlfriend.

"Whaddaya say to comin' along for a fam 'union?"

She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. "Sure. Let's go tell the folks."

They walk to Lizzie's house, passing Tolan, Too Tall's eight-year-old brother. Tolan pays them no attention and runs to the huge soccer field. The girls are practicing but Honey smiles at him. They are best friends.

"Hey, Toley."

"Hey, Honey. Wanna come be my plus one at this reunion my family's got?"

"Ooh! I get to meet your family? Cool!"

Nikki is 17 and still working at the mall. She does things her way and is dating Jonesy. She's got a new step brother Kalani and he is 22 and loves to irritate Nikki. That's what brothers are for, right? So, the invitation is intercepted by Wyatt. He passes it to Jude, who passes it along, accidentally, to Caitlyn. She then accidentally passes it to Darth, who gives it to Jen. She asks Nikki about it and the purple-haired teen invites Jen along. Jonesy already knows about it because Kalani got his last night and instantly invited him (Jonesy). Nikki facepalms and Jonesy does a victory dance.

Reggie, Otto, Twister and Sam have been Team Rocket since Sam moved to the neighborhood and donned the nickname 'Squid' when he was eight. Now he is 12. Twister and Otto are 13, and Reggie is 15. Reggie gets her invite first and instantly invites Sam, who is in her grade - sophomore. Then Otto gets his after going into a major 'bummer' tantrum. He invites Twister without a second guess.

Invitations invade the Valentine home. Cat is in her bedroom, hanging out with her cousin Greg. Greg is a goth and Cat is the exact opposite. Cat's bedroom is very pink and her hair looks like a red velvet cupcake. Greg snuck some whiskey into her room and she cautiously drinks some. Greg downs the bottles and doesn't seem the slightest bit drunk.

"Do you got a boyfriend yet?" The silence is broken.

"I wish I could date your brother."

"Family dating family.?"

"It's been done. Plus dating animals. I think someone in my family was married to a goat."

"A nanny goat?"

"Really?" He laughs. "That's what you get out of that?"

She shrugs. "So why can't you date Frankie?"

"Um." Greg laughs. "Because he's dating Zack?"

"I don't think they're exclusive." She shakes her head.

"How old are you?"

"16. And we're not going to date."

"I'm bisexual." He raises the bottle again.

"I'm not." She laughs, messing with her hair. "I'm gay."

"No shit? You got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. her boyfriend started dating my best friend and she was upset and started cutting stuff with a big pair of scissors and then she stuffed some cereal in my mouth and she left her hand there and I kissed her hand and she snatched it back but I pulled her toward me and I petted her and then we kissed."

Greg is staring at her, mouth agape. "Impressive." He finally says. "What's her name?"

Downstairs, Frankie has an invitation. He grins wickedly then pounces on the nearly naked twenty-something guy to his left. The guy yelps in surprise then kisses his chest.

"What's up?"

"Reunion invite. Wanna go?"

A fox wearing a mask and gloves has a twelve-year-old girl in his arms, stroking her hair as she sleeps. They had been on a wild adventure. Of course, he had started it by swiping the crap in the first place. He made sure she didn't know, just like he's been doing the past few years when he realized the annoyance he had for her was actually more like desire. His little sister is down in their house, playing a game with a monkey - the girl's best friend's little brother.

The mail truck octopus quietly hands the two foxes their invites. The older fox silently thanked the octopus then read what the note said. The girl woke up when the younger fox and monkey started whooping.

"Huh? Whazzit?"

"Dammit." The fox said under his breath. "Hey, Dora."

"Swiper." She smiles. "You get a letter?"

"An invite." He corrects her. "To some family reunion. Says I can bring a plus one. Wanna come?"

"Sure, Swiper. Sounds fun."

Then the younger fox pops her head up. "Hey, guess what?"

Dora laughs. "What is it, Farren?"

"Me and Ian are going to the reunion too!"

In Townsville, two separate invites are sent out. Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls gets one. She is 8 and gets all excited. She has three sisters. Blossom is the smart one but she has been kind of a loner lately and Bubbles suspects it has something to do with her friendship with their neighbor Robin. Buttercup is the tough one, who is getting a lot of hate for her not-exactly-secret crush on her technical brother Boomer. Bunny had been reincarnated, similar to how the Rowdyruff Boys were created. Bunny watches what her sisters do then copies them.

Mojo had accidentally helped create the Power Puff Girls, but he also created the Rowdy Ruff Boys. The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs have both called him Dad, even though Him reincarnated the boys and added another. The girls added Bunny, so Him added Bite. Brick doesn't care for his other family. At all. No matter what people say. Boomer is a bit spacey and Butch doesn't have a lot going on in his noodle. Bite is purple and the same age as green Bubbles. He also gets an invite.

Bubbles soars to the dark alleys and, as if planned, runs into the Gang Green Gang. They've only aged a year while the Girls and Boys have aged three. Big Billy is still well, dumb. Li'l Arturo still really only cares about coffee and his appearance. Snake is still second-in-command and no one can really understand Grubber.

"Hey, Ace. Can we talk?"

"Sure thing, Bubbles." He easily separates from his group. "What's on your mind?"

"ineedtogotothistupidfamilyreunionandthisyearthey'remakingusbringaplusoneandidon'th aveaplusonesoiwashopingmaybeyoucouldcomeasmyplusonenotlikeit'sadateorsomethingc auseiactuallylikesnakeandarturobetterbutyou'retheirbossbutcouldyoujustcomewithmetoth estupidthinghuh?"

"Family reunion, huh?"

Bubbles raises an eyebrow, surprised Ace had kept up. The 17-year-old just shrugs. "Hey, whaddaya expect after livin' with Grubber so long?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Sure, Bubbles. Just pick me up whenever. I'll be here."

"thank you thank you thank you!"

Bite crashes by a few hours later. The gang Green Gang is out in town, except for Snake - whose turn it is to watch the place and make sure it doesn't turn into rubble.

"Bitess, what'ss do you wantsss?" He growls to the purple rowdyruff.

"I want you to come with me to my family reunion?"

"Ohss. Waits. A bunch of PowerCreepsssss? No thankss you."

"Only Bubbles'll be there." He assures her.

"Oh. Um, okayssss."

At the Powerpuff house, eight show up. Zak, Wheezie and Cassie land outside by the lab. Emmy climbs off Cassie's back. Swiper walks up to them with his sister in his hand. Dora is behind them with Ian. Professor recognizes Zak, Wheezie and Swiper. He hadn't seen Farren since she was a tiny cub.

"Wheeze said you got somethin' for us to change for hours?"

"Right here." He gives them each a specially-made necklace.

By each, he gives one to Zak, Wheezie, Cassie, Swiper, Farren and Ian. He apparently made extras. They all put on the necklaces and feel the magic happening. They aren't dragons, foxes or a monkey anymore. They are people. The professor has a bin of random clothes for them to search through since none of them were actually wearing any clothes - besides Swiper's mask and gloves and Farren's mask.

Zak is tall and has green hair resembling scales. He found a dark green business suit. Wheezie looks a lot like him only with scaly purple hair. She is wearing a lavender top with a bedazzled peace sign and baggy jeans. They are 17. Cassie has similar hair, only pink. She is wearing a white top with hot pink lettering, reading 'The Power of Friendship.' She also puts on baggy jeans. She is 13.

Swiper has a mop of spiky orange hair. He is wearing a ripped blue vest and an orange tank top. He also throws on a pair of white-and-orange track pants. He is 15. Farren has her orange hair in smooth pigtails. She is wearing a purple top with green pants. Ian has blonde hair with silver streaks. He has found a yellow top and gray pants. Farren and Ian are 10.

In Fair City, Tobey's older halfsister Valerie is visiting. They always fight - be it verbal or physical. Becky visits Tobey since he has been absent the past two days. No one comes to the door but she hears screams. She makes sure no one is around before flying up through the second floor window.

"Tobey!"

"Becky!" He answers, punching the older girl in the face.

Becky runs over and catches said girl. She huffs but then looks out the window since the mail had run. She is expecting something very 'important'. Becky looks over to Tobey for an explanation.

"Yeah. when Dad cheated on Mom - nine years before I was born - Valerie was born. Then when he left us, he went to her and well, did what he did to me five years to her for five years. So, yeah. We pretty much hate each other because we can't attack him."

"Because he's your dad?"

"No." The 15yearold scoffs. "Because the stupid son of a bitch fell off the grid."

"Tobes!" Valerie calls, running up the stairs.

"Whazzit?"

"We got invites to the fam reunion! Says we gotta bring a plus one."

Valerie leaves the room to call her best friend Quinn. Tobey rubs the back of his neck, struggling to look up to the brunette. "Becky. got any plans?"

She giggles. "I'd love to come."

"Great."

Courtney is 16 and her sister Camdyn is 10. Courtney had nearly won the last season of Total Drama and always gets into stupid fights with her sister. The invites come through the mail and Camdyn rushes next door to invite their 12 year old neighbor Dylan. Courtney rolls her eyes and calls her lawyer. In no time, he is there and takes her in a helicopter immediately to a certain mansion.

She and her lawyer walk up to the door and are greeted by a pessimistic 36 year old man in nothing but a towel.

"Courtney? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need you to be my plus one for my family reunion."

"What the hell? Why?"

"You're the most mature out of anyone I know besides my lawyer and that's sad."

"We'll pay $1,000." The lawyer says. "And take away your traffic violations."

"Sold." He says, glaring at Courtney.

She fixes him with a smug look.

In the small yellow house, people are running this way and that. Steve is on vacation from college and came home to visit. He is 28 and his brother Joe is 23. Steve also has a half-sister named Blue, who is eleven.

". it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail, when it comes, I have to wail, Maaaaaaaaiiiiiiillllll!"

Mailbox stretches through the window and Joe is sitting on the oversized thinking chair. Blue is at one side and Steve is at the other. A few other kids are around, as well.

"It's an invitation!" Joe looks happy, taking it from Mailbox.

"We just got an invite," Steve improvises their regular song, getting the others to join in. "We just got an invite, we just got an invite! Wonder who it's from?"

The brothers open the invitation with a smile. "It's a family reunion." Steve explains.

"It's for me and Steve and we get to bring along one person of our choosing."

"Blue, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, Steve." She smiles.

"Mailbox?"

"Yeah, Joe?"

"Wanna come along?"

"Sure thing!"

Mailbox is thirteen.

Two invitations find their way to Bueno Nacho. Mego and the Wego twins had come by Drakken's lair for Shego's help in dealing with Hego. She decided they weren't going to do it on an empty stomach so stopped by the Nacho first. Kim is eating in a booth with Ron, Rufus and Monique.

"Ooh, girl. Look at her clothes. That's the kind of outfit we need."

"Monique, that's Shego."

"Oh. Well, villain or no, it's spankin.'"

"My clothes are spankin', good to know." Shego says walking over. "Good to know, Kimmie."

"Shego!" Drakken calls, handing her a coke and an envelope.

"Wait, you're here for food?"

"Doi. What's with the paper, Dr. D?"

Mego then bounces over. "Sis, why do we have to go to these things?"

"Because our family will literally kill us if we don't. Dr. D, you're my plus one to this shindig."

"Plus one? I'm meeting your family?"

"Hey, Hero." Mego alls out to Kim.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'll be at Drakken's hideout today."

"Okay."

"Well, you're my plus one. I need a hero on my side since my sister's going."

"Oh, um. okay?"

"Great."

"Girl, did you just agree to go on a date with your nemesis's brother?"

"Gross." Ron answers.

"It's not a date date. It's a plus one."

Angelica is 16, lying on her bed in her room. Her treasured Cynthia doll is by her side as she eats a tub of strawberry ice cream. Her boyfriend had broken up with her via text, leaving her stranded at a bus station with no ticket. It had been raining hard and all her make-up washed down the storm drain. He had also stolen her credit card, which she did not find out until three hours later.

She was already in debt a hundred dollars; now it is stretched to three thousand. Her best friend had warned her about him but she paid her no mind, going out of her way and changing aspects of herself for this guy. Her mom is hard at work, hardly ever coming home to her family. Her dad works a lot too but always gets home around four, leaving again around ten.

He carefully walks into her room, calling her pumpkin and handing her an envelope. She cries dry tears and attempts to throw her alarm clock at him. He gets the hint and leaves the room, walking down the hall to another room. As the door shuts, Angelica sets the ice cream down and takes a look inside. Seeing that it is the special reunion in which only two members from each "household family" - meaning brothers and sisters - gets an invite, she smiles a little since she is it this year. She dabs her eyes with a clean tissue before reaching for her phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Angelica?"

"Hey, Carmichael." She tries to sound positive but fails. "You busy next week?"

"No, I'm not." She answers cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Darrel." She sniffs. "You were right.'

"Forget about him. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah. And Susie? Quick thing."

"Yeah?"

"Just, would you wanna come to my family reunion? You've never met anyone who's going."

"Aside from your dad?"

"Well, aside from Starr."

"Sounds like a date, Ange. I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Susie."

Down the hall, Angelica's twelve-year-old sister Starr is on her own phone, talking with one of her own friends.

"So, you wanna go?"

"I dunno, Starr. I haven't talked to Angelica since I was nine. Suddenly seeing her at you guys' reunion five years later is kinda weird."

"Please, Lil? You're my best friend!"

"Alright." She sighs. "I suppose so. See you in the morning."

The letter reaches Monty's doorstep close to dinnertime. The sound alerts Nigel, always on the ready for any attack. Assuming it might be bad weather approaching, he tears open the door to justify his reaction. Instead, he finds the invite and hands it to his dad. At once, Monty looks it over and invites his son.

It reaches the Delightful Mansion just moments after. Benedict scoops it up, and then calls his children. They had separated for the evening, so they scramble into formation. Bruce arrives first, followed by Ashley, Constance, David and Lenny. Their father watches the display and eventually calls strictly for Bruce, inviting him to the reunion.

"Me, Father?" He asks for reiteration.

Displeased, Father waves his hand. "It's either you or Spankulot. Take your pick."

"Thank you, father. The invitation is such gratuitous."

The first to reach Danville flies directly to the mayor's office. He gives it a once-over and invites his secretary Melanie - who steadfastly declines. He then dials another number, reaching a girl who is already doing a million things at once. She quickly accepts without realizing what she had done. Meanwhile, the other hits DEI during one of Doof and Perry's battles. He stops his monologue to read the letter. After which, he calls up his daughter - and the two are shocked to find that she had already said yes to Roger. Hanging up, Doof looks to Perry. The platypus sees the look in the doctor's eyes and tries to back away - forgetting he's in a trap.

"So, Perrrrrrrry, wanna go to my family reunion? It's not held in Gimmelshtump, and you'll know Vanessa."

Perry stares at Doof then lets out a sigh. He give the man a small smile and nods. Happy for the outcome, Doof self-destructs his machine and sets Perry free. "See you early tomorrow!"

The sixty-third invitation circles around a tall skyscraper in a busy metropolis and a girl dressed all in black catches it. She is standing on the very top of the building and reads the invite. Chuckling darkly, she whips out her phone and dials. When the pigtailed girl with the trademark orange beanie on the other end accepts, the teen dressed all in black closes her phone with a harsh laugh.

"Scandalous."

The last invitation finally hits Lazytown, down a chute behind a fading billboard of a cow. The town villain reads it over and then pauses to think who he could possibly invite. He doesn't like anyone in town. He hates kids and the mayor is an idiot. And Bessie is really too much. He sucks in his breath and struts to the Sporta-mailbox. Seconds later, the blue jumping elf bounces down with a curious look on his face.

"What's so important Robbie?"

He groans, cutting to the chase. "Come with me to my family reunion."

"Oh. Okay."

Now you know who all the 64 are. Next chapter is occurrences ON THE WAY to the reunion. Some will already meet up. 


End file.
